


The Narrows

by jamesboobchanan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (more characters to be tagged later), 1940's Bucky, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, WWII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesboobchanan/pseuds/jamesboobchanan
Summary: For each action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Some choose to ignore this. It still applies.Or,You find yourself on the front lines, fighting under a pseudonym, when you meet the Howling Commandos. You never thought your life would head down this path. You never dreamed you'd meet your perfect man on the front lines, either.





	The Narrows

“Last chance, Corporal,” Lieutenant Smith barks. His voice is nearly indiscernible under the sounds of men laughing raucously and chanting an old song and a fire popping. The men are utterly unaware of any threat looming nearby, but overly aware as well. War does that to people, makes them aware of everything and aware of nothing. _Deep_ _breath_ , _one_ … _two_ … _three_ … With a heave Corporal Daniels yanks the rusted and blood coated Johnny gun to the left and pulls the trigger. Screams erupt over the sound of the weapon as the Krauts collapse behind the tree line, blocking their attempt to sneak around and flank the remaining Platoon. Fortunately, it was a small group of Nazis, having escaped the latest Allied ambush on the front lines and taken the responsibility of counter-striking into their own hands. The group of men around the fire are silent now, rifles at the ready as they scan the tree line.

Turner stands and signals the group from the foxhole he stands in. Daniels stands beside him and brushes the blood crumbles clinging still before climbing out nimbly. “Mop up boys,” Daniels huffs before sauntering off. The squad kicks into gear and begins searching through the woods for any surviving Fritz.  
The tent is dark and dank when Daniels steps in and settles down on a box. On a slightly taller box directly in front of the box used as a seat is a photograph. Cracked and scarred hands tremble slightly as they raise the photograph, acting completely autonomous of their owner. The picture displays a young woman, posing in front of an old hutch, beaming at someone to the left of the camera. A candid shot of true happiness not found since the war started. The picture is dropped back to the table and Daniels picks up a tiny compact resting next to the photograph. In the reflection is a completely different image from the one seen in the photograph. Once bouncy, healthy locks are now cropped short and masculine. Brows unruly and frowning and skin completely devoid of any makeup, painted with dirt and blood instead. Eyes far more haunted than she ever imagined they would be. Lips set in a grimace. The cost of war.

She never meant for things to go this far. Her intentions as she stood in the dingy restroom, snipping away at her locks with rusted scissors as the draft papers rest on the vanity were to save her brother, but she didn’t think further ahead than that. She couldn’t remember what the letter had said specifically, having read it in a daze of self-sacrifice and determination.Something along the lines of: **Daniel** (L/N) **is** **hereby** **summoned** **to** **serve** **in** **the** **99th** **Infantry** **Division**. Attached had been the draft card her brother had filled out on his 18th birthday. November 24, 1915. Upon seeing it in the mail (Y/N) snatched it up and tucked it in her skirt pocket, never intending to give the death summons to Daniel. She never truly thought about her plan, what she was doing, or what the result would be. Never once thought about the consequences her actions would have for her as she forged the documents, slipped into the men’s clothes and entered that base. Never once thought as she kept up the Daniels persona throughout basic training, as she entered the front lines as a private in the 99th Infantry, as she fought through death and watched as her brothers died by the hundreds, as she rose to Corporal by erasing the Axis soldier in their steps.  
No, Corporal Daniels never once thought about the consequences, instead she followed her instincts. Slaughtering the enemy forces when told. Saving allies when possible. Watching brothers die when forced. It’s what makes her a ruthless component in the war machine. An invaluable soldier, killing and killing and killing. So far from where she was and who she was a year ago.

So it goes.  
And goes.  
And goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Short? Yes. But it's only a prologue of sorts.


End file.
